That's A Food?
by BigCityDreamsx3
Summary: Just a short one shot that came to my mind. Bare with me if I messed things up! The story is quite funny so I hope yo uget a few laughs from reading it. And of course, there's FAX! Rated T because I'm paranoid and there's brief language.


**Mhmmm, this is just a short one shot that I wanted to share with you guys. I wrote this really really quick so this may be a bit messed up, but oh well. I don't know, enjoy reading it, and remember to review(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't get the point of this because if you think about it, this website is called, **_**fan**_**fiction for a reason you know. But, I'll do this anyways, because I don't feel like going to jail if James Patterson finds out that I stole his characters and wrote a whole entire different plot from them. Just kidding, I'm not stealing them. *looks around and grabs Fang, hiding him behind my back* No one saw that, right?**

That's A Food?

"Yo, Max! Come here," Iggy called towards Max. Wow, what has this kid got up his sleeve this time? Max will never let him live this day down if this prank was as worse as the time when Iggy and Gazzy dyed all of her clothes, and not to mention some of mine, neon pink. And, man, they were buuuussttteeed. I had to wear pink underwear for two weeks until we actually got new ones.

I can just remember that day so clearly. Max and I spent days trying to actually get all of the crap out of our clothes, until finally we decided to just buy new ones.

_Fang, what does crap mean? _Shit, just cursed when a 6 year old mind reader is around. Crap, I just did it again. Oh, ugh, ugh, ughh! God, I have issues today. _Uhm, Fang. Are you alright?_

_I'm fine, Angel. Please, get out of my head._

_ Okay, but what's crap and shit? _

_ Uhhhh, it's a food.. yeah, it's a food. So let's just put it down like that, alright?_

_ Mhmm, alright, Fang. Thanks! _And I felt her leave my mind silently. I suppressed a sigh of relief, not wanting to catch any attention.

A burst of laughter roared up, and I quickly looked up to see what had happened. Max was wet as a cat, from head to toe, while Iggy and Gasman were both holding up water guns towards Max. Then, swiftly, lunged onto Iggy and grabbed ahold of his water gun, squeezing the trigger and spraying it all over him.

"Ahhhhhhh! Max, it's c-c-cold!" Iggy yelled out.

"No kidding! Now you know what it's like to mess with me!" Max yelled back, giggling under her breath at the same time.

"God, way to blame the blind guy again!" Iggy said, and Max laughed out loud this time. Her voice was like a ringer of bells. Beautiful..

Her cheeks were a rosy red, and I saw her eyes sparkle with excitement. Gosh, she was beautiful, even when she was soaking wet. I wanted to fly over and touch her hair; it was all shiny in the sun.

Immediately, right after my comment, Max's head shot up and stared at me right in the eyes; that was when I knew.

_Angel, what did you tell her? _I thought to Angel, frantically. I didn't let my eyes show my emotion.

_ I just told Max what you thought. You thought she was beautiful. _Angel replied back to me. My face turned to a light shade of red, and I quickly put on my mask again to hide my embarassment. Max flew over to my side and hooked her arm with mine; shock was now upon me as I felt Max's arm linger against mine. With every down stroke I felt her wing tips brush against my midnight wings soflty.

"So, you think I'm beautiful, huh?" Max asked, there was a tease in her voice, but I refused to look at her, afraid my emotions would give out. I looked around pretending to check the horizon lines to see if any Flyboys were around.

Then, slowly, I felt Max lean up against me and gently pressed her lips against my cheek, near my lips and flew away, but I wasn't done yet. I grabbed Max's upper arm and pulled her back to me in a hug. Then, I didn't exactly know what I was about to do next, but I lifted her chin up so we were eye level, leaving me to look into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I was speechless and in awe by her beauty and couldn't help but lean down leaving no space what so ever in between us, pressing my lips against her lips. I felt Max move her lips against mine softly as we kissed, and I smiled. She's finally responding back.

"Max, I love you," I said, and immediately regretted saying that. Wow, I'm such an idiot, of course Max doesn't like me this way.

Max's response was surprisingly relaxed. She seemed to have been relieved that I have told her how I felt about her.

"I know, Fang. I love you, too." She said back, and I couldn't believe the words that just rang out of her voice. Whoa.

I turned around to see everyone staring at us, with the exception with Iggy. Angel and Nudge seemed to have had a heart attack because they were both leaning on each other staring at us like we were fish on land. Well, in an impressed way, they were staring at us. I did a 180 and saw Gazzy describing the moment to Iggy with a disgusted look on his face. Iggy gave me a grin from his direction and said, "Alright, my man! You finally hit the jackpot, huh?" In which that had earned a slap in the back of the head by Max.

Nudge seemed to have gone past her shock phase because now, she began to whine on how starving she was.

"Maaaaaaax! Please, please, please, please, can we go stay at a hotel tonight? I really want to have the feeling of sleeping on a bed again." Nudge asked, she was giving Max the bambi eyes. I could tell by the way her brown eyes sparkled with hope in them.

"Ugh, alright, fine, Nudge. We'll go." Max gave in, she's so soft sometimes but I smiled at her decision. Max caught my eye and smiled back at me.

"Yeah, Max. I heard from Angel that there's this food called shit. It actually sounds pretty good. Can we got eat it at the hotel?" Gazzy yelled over the wind. Iggy bursted into laughter of what Gazzy had just said, and I was in pure shock, now scared to death of how Gazzy had found out the word.

This had Max in total shock. "Gazzy, what did you just say? Angel told you about this?" Max said back in total confusion. Gazzy nodded, and Max turned to Angel with her now, motherly tone on. "Angel.."

"I'm sorry, Max, whatever shit and crap means, I don't know! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Angel blurted out, her voice was pleading for help, and Angel looked at me in my direction. _Fang! Why did you lie to me?_

Max noticed Angel was looking at me so now she turned her glare on me. "Fang, what did you tell Angel."

"I, uhh.. I.." Was all I could get out. I sounded like a stupid nerd right now. Wow, Fang, wow. I turned around and saw Angel snicker at my thought, and glared.

"Fang, spit it out all ready." And with a sigh, I did.

"Alright, well I was thinking about the time when Iggy and Gasman dyed our clothes pink, and in the sentence I said, 'crap'. Angel interrupted my thoughts and asked me what crap was, and I said the first thing that came to my mind. Food,"

"Wow, Fang.. wow." Was all Max said, "Well, don't ever say or think of that word again, or I swear I will.. I will.."

"You will what with me, Max?" I felt my face contour itself into a smirk as I looked at her. Dang, she was so cute whenever she's flustered around me.

"Just don't say those words again." Max said, glaring in my direction with complete seriousness in her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Max, whatever you say." I replied. Okay, now I felt kind of bad for teasing Max, but it was kind of fun watching her reaction. I leaned in and kissed Max on the lips again, pulling away shortly. She pouted and I chuckled under my breath.

"Better?" I asked her. She gave me a small smile and nodded.

Then she leaned into my ear and whispered, "You're not getting away with this all the time, Fang." And before I could say anything, she flew away going near Angel.

"Close call, huh, Fang? She just can't get enough of your sexiness." Iggy whispered to me, but was apparently loud enough for Max to hear.

"Shut up, Iggy. I'm sure your just jealous that I get Fang, and you don't." Max said back, and slapped him in the arm, leaving a pink mark on Iggy's pale skin.

Iggy blushed, but then said in total sarcasm, "God, how did you find out, Max?" Leaving, Max in total shock and embarassment. I quietly laughed and pulled Max in an embrace once more. She fit perfectly.

"Uhh, well guys. I'm still confused, so what does shit mean?" Gazzy said, filling in the silence.

"Gasman!" Max yelled. And I smiled again. Wow, I seriously have issues, why am I smiling so much today?


End file.
